


You Matter to Me

by TheBestGamer



Series: Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet Stories [1]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crying, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Gun Gale Online, Holding Hands, Itsuki is only mentioned, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Post-Game(s), Post-True Ending, Romance, SAO: Fatal Bullet, Sunsets, Two Girls Watching the Sunset, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer
Summary: It was all over. The Death Game was beaten and no one got killed. Itsuki however, managed to escape and is currently on the run while Kureha, Zeliska, and Rose all resume their in-game life. Though something won't escape Rose's mind.For a long time Rose had been in love with Kureha, she was the most important person in the whole world to her, however, before the went off to beat the final boss in the Death Game Kureha said to everyone that her life didn't matter and that nobody would miss her if she was gone.Rose only hopes that she can get Kureha to see things differently.
Relationships: Kureha/Female Protagonist (Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet)
Series: Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595806
Kudos: 13





	You Matter to Me

Deep within the Solitary Sands of Gun Gale Online two players were currently sitting down in the sand and watching the endless sunset after having to remove the area of Sandworms and Desert Scorpions. These two players sat in silence with only the virtual wind blowing past them in this one peaceful moment.

The players sitting next to each other weren't just any normal GGO players, they were both currently at the top of the Bounty Ranking making them some of the greatest players of all time, matching themselves only to the veteran VR player, Kirito, as well as all of his friends. Nobody online knew their real names but they did know them as Kureha and Rose. Kureha was a master of Rocket Launchers and Sub machine Guns while Rose was a master of Sub machine Guns and Photon Swords. Needless to say they were great at what they did, shooting guns, beating enemies, clearing stages, and looking awesome while doing so.

Though after what happened with Itsuki and the second Death Game both players believe that they deserve a break.

Shaking any sand that may have been caught in her pink hair, Rose continued to stare at the sunset with her childhood friend. "It's amazing isn't it," Rose said making Kureha look towards her. Rose looked at her and continued. "In a world full of guns and dangerous creatures that this scene right here is something amazing."

"I know right," Kureha said and turned back around. "It's beautiful. Makes me wish I could just look at this forever."

"It wouldn't be the craziest idea ever." Rose sighed and continued to watch the scene before her.

Though what they were looking at was nice Rose couldn't help but keep thinking the events of the past, but most of all one particular thing that her friend Kureha said right before they entered the boss area during the Death Game. It's been plaguing her mind for a while which was the main reason why she asked Kureha to be alone with her right now. She did like to have her other friends with her but right now she felt like it was better to say this with her alone.

"Um Kureha," Rose said looking back at her friend. Kureha looked back at her and she continued. "I've been wondering something for a while now."

"Yeah, what is it?"

Rose sat up and looked down at the ground feeling nervous beyond belief. She had been going over this conversation in her head a bunch of times and thought of a whole lot of possible scenarios on how the conversation was going to turn. Now that she is having the actual conversation she is at a loss for words.

" _Luckiest person ever huh,_ " Rose thought to herself.

"Rose?" Kureha got her attention placing her hand on Rose's shoulder.

" _Just say it,_ " Rose inhaled and then exhaled. "Do you remember what happened in the Death Game, before we fought that giant creature?"

Kureha thought it over and replied, "Briefly. Is this about Itsuki? Don't worry Rose soon the police will find him."

"That's good to hear, but that wasn't what I was talking about." Kureha was now getting curious. "I was talking about what you were saying to all of us.... about how no one will miss you if you were gone." Kureha stared at Rose wide eyed at what she just said. Rose looked back at her friend and asked, "Do you really believe that? Do you really think that no one will miss you?"

Kureha wasn't expecting that. Half of her hoped that everyone that heard that had forgotten about it by now. Guess Rose's luck hadn't exactly rubbed off on her after all. "Well.... I guess I only half meant that. I mean I do kinda believe that my Mom and Dad would miss me a lot, even my sister would miss me. But besides them I'm not sure." Rose was starting to look sad as Kureha continued talking. "That's actually one of the reasons why I got into VRMMO's in the first place. So I could be recognized by thousands of people and maybe after I did die more people would have missed me then. I don't hate my sister but I did want people to notice me as well. I know it selfish and all bu-"

"What about me?" Rose interrupted Kureha.

"What about you?"

"Did you believe that I wouldn't miss you if you died?" Looking at her friend Kureha noticed that there was a strand of wetness in Rose's eyes. Is she crying? "Did you really believe that I'm too selfish enough to not miss the person I've known my whole life? You wanna know something? When you said that it broke my heart. I honestly hadn't felt as sad as right there and then as I did back when you first moved away."

Kureha was about to say something about that but hearing her mention the day she moved halted whatever it was she was about to say next.

"The day you moved away.... it left devastated. I refused to even leave my own house for a whole month. It was one of the reasons why I became antisocial. I didn't feel like making any more friends because none of them would have been as great a friend as you were." At this point the tears from Rose's eyes started falling down but she wouldn't let that stop her from saying what she needed to say. "I know that many people were upset that you and your family moved away and I know that it was mainly because your sister was moving away, but when you moved I wasn't thinking about your sister moving away. I was only thinking about you moving away and how upsetting that is." Hearing all this started bring Kureha to tears as well. She never stopped to think how Rose would have felt about all this. "Losing my best friend, it was worst thing I could've ever gone through. But you moving away made me realize something."

Tears were building up in Kureha's eyes. "What was it?" Kureha asked."

Rose wiped some tears away and breathed in deep. "That I was in love with you."

Kureha's tears have then fallen down. She was completely speechless at this point, she wasn't even sure if she was breathing properly. " _What did you say_ _?_ " Kureha wanted to say that but she couldn't form any words at all.

"Losing my best friend and then realizing that I was in love with my best friend only to never see her again. I didn't know what to do anymore after that." Rose tried her best to control her breathing so the AmuSphere she's wearing doesn't force her to logout just yet. "I know you probably don't want to her this but I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

Kureha can hear what Rose is saying but her mind is going crazy. " _Rose just said that she was in love with me. Me!!! The one person in the world I've been secretly crushing on just said that she was in love with me._ " Kureha herself was also trying to make she the AmuSphere she's wearing doesn't also force her to logout.

Taking another breath Rose continued. "Before Itsuki left he mentioned that he forgot to ask me why I entered virtual reality in the first place. The reason why was because you asked me to join. It's probably selfish of me but I only started playing just so I could see you again. After this whole death game, after putting you in danger I wanted to pull the trigger on him but I just couldn't." She looked over at Kureha noticing the tears fallen down and her refusing to wipe them away.

Rose immediately started fearing the worst and thinking that Kureha didn't want to see her again and she tried to leave but before she could Kureha wrapped her arms around Rose and started bawling.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I didn't mean to make you think that, I was just so focused on trying to save you and everyone that didn't stop to think that you wouldn't want that to happen." She sniffed and continued. "Can you forgive for saying all of that?"

Rose was confused by what she said. She had confessed her love for her friend and she didn't even react to that. "Of course I forgive you but are you not made at what I just did right now."

Kureha looked back up and smiled despite the tears falling down. "Does this answer that question." She then planted her lips onto Rose's."

To say that the feeling was incredible was a major understatement, it felt like fireworks were going off and she was going to stay for the entire show. After a few seconds Rose melted into the kiss and started kissing Kureha back. The two childhood friends couldn't think of any better at this point not even the sunset setting the were under in this world of guns. Though the scene before them did make this first kiss of theirs truly wonderful. After a while the stopped kissing and began looking back into each others eyes.

Kureha was incredibly happy at this moment while Rose was both happy and surprised. She thought that Kureha wouldn't feel the same and she instead ended up kissing her. The only thing Rose could mutter was, "When... did you..."

Kureha knew what Rose was asking and answered, "I've been feeling this way for a long time actually. I know I was denying pretty much the entire time we've played together but now-" Kureha took Rose's hand into hers. "I think I'm done denying those feelings now."

Rose smiled and interlocked her fingers with Kureha's. "That's good to hear. Think we should tell the others?"

"As much as I would love them to say 'I told you so' and 'Called it' I think I would like to stay here for just a moment longer." Rose couldn't agree more and the two kissed again. They however, were interrupted with the sound of the both of them getting a message and were forced to end the kiss. Both of them looked to see that Kirito sent a message saying that they were all meeting in the Old South to confront a squadron of player hunters and asked them if they could join them. "Well it was fun while it lasted. I guess love and luck don't always go together."

"We can still tell them later," Rose said getting up off the sand along with Kureha. "Ready to take down some player hunters?" Rose held out her hand.

"With you, always." Kureha greatly accepted the held out hand and the two of them headed off.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end it's Kureha and the Female Protagonist I ship the most in the game.


End file.
